Listen to Your Heart
by Currently Bored
Summary: Yet another songfic...Yes I've done it again. This time its about Rogue and Gambit... our beloved Southern Belle and Charming Cajun, one of the most infamous couples in the XMen world...Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue or Gambit. I know bummer right? _

_A/N: This is the first time I've ever done a pairing with Rogue and Gambit… like ever so I hope you like it. _

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Rogue stood up from the bed slowly, letting all the blood rush to her head with out it pounding against her temples. Her bare feet padded across the hard wood floor, and the white linen sheets fell softly behind her as she strode to her private bathroom. Turning on the shower, Rogue grabbed a towel from a nearby cabinet and placed it on the silver hook for when her refreshment of a warm shower was over.

Once the mirror began to fog up, Rogue stepped in the shower and proceeded with her normal cleansing routine. As she washed the shampoo suds from her long brown hair, Rogue could hear a noise coming from the door to her room. Thinking it was a just one of the careless children that lived at the Mansion, she continued with her shower shrugging off any thoughts of it being an intruder.

After turning the water off, Rogue stood for a couple of seconds letting the water drop from her soaking head. She grabbed the white towel and wrapped it around her chest. As she stood in front of the fogged up mirror, a puddle formed around her feet and her hair clung to the bare skin of her neck. Not wanting to waste time doing her hair, the southern belle simply wrapped a second towel around her head letting the cotton absorb the water from her mane.

After brushing her teethe and washing the residue down the drain, Rogue opened the door to her bathroom and walked back into her private living quarters. She didn't get very far before her eyes met with another pair, of black and crimson. The blood stained irises stared back at her not wavering.

"Ah thought' I told ya' I didn' wanna talk to you again," she said moving past the man who stood in her room. There was a dumb crooked smile on his face even after she brushed past him. Even though she was angry with the man she was careful not to touch him with her bare skin, not wishing to know what other stupid things he had done since they last spoke.

Even after she took the towel off of her head, the man didn't leave the room or give her a chance to get dressed. "Remy," she said louder than before. "That was code fer, get out of my room!" she shouted the last phrase trying to make her point more clear.

"Ah chere," he started not taking the hint. "You not still mad at Gambit for what happin'd do otha day are ye? I thought we was in love chere?"

"I guess," Rogue said grabbing a set of clothes from her dresser drawers. "I guess we were. Notice I said were." With that she stormed back into the bathroom where she changed slowly, hoping that Gambit would leave if she didn't emerge from the bathroom soon.

Thirty minutes later, after doing her makeup and straightening her hair, Rogue poked her head out of the door checking to see if the Cajun had left. Not seeing him anywhere, she exited the bathroom and grabbed her purse from the nightstand before heading out of the door.

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

Rogue headed outside and walked down the front steps of the mansion. She didn't know exactly where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get away. Get away from all the frustration and confusion that had filled her mind in the past couple of weeks.

Just when she thought she would make it to the garage without any intrerruption she heard a Cajun accent sound behind her. "Rogue!" he cried running after her. Once he caught up to her he extended his hand, about to grab her arm. Quickly, he retracted, noticing that she wore a sleeves shirt. He knew not only it would be extremely painful if he touched her, but it wouldn't help the situation any.

Therefore, he had no way of stopping her as her pace quickened. Not wanting to allow him an opportunity to trap her, Rogue hopped in the nearest car and started the ignition. Quickly she pulled out of the garage and she was soon turning on to Graymalkin Lane.

As the sports car zoomed down the rode Rogue couldn't stop thinking about her situation with Gambit. There wasn't anything that she could do at the moment. All she could do was think, and even then she had trouble.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

Four hours later, the blue car that Rogue had taken was parked in the garage and the southern belle emerged empty handed. She hadn't done anything in the city, nor had she gone to the park to sit. She just drove around the county.

Even so much later after their first encounter, Gambit was waiting for her on the sidewalk. He was sitting on the concrete looking down at his rough hands. He obviously didn't know that she was back, and Rogue was tempted to slip past him and enter the house on the opposite side, leaving him to sit out there all night.

Instead, the X-Woman sat down by the thief not saying a word. The two just sat, not exchanging harsh words or throwing nasty insults at each other. As an alternative, they scraped their feet in the dirt bumping legs every once in a while. "I'am sorry," she whispered into his ear as she place her hand on his leg.

**And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.**

"Gambit's sorry to," he whispered back, stroking her face with his gloved hand. Rogue winced slightly until she felt the texture of the leather she relaxed.

"I love you, darlin'."


End file.
